warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mothwing
Mothwing is a beautiful, triangular-faced, dappled-golden tabby she-cat with a long coat rippling with dark tabby stripes and large amber eyes.Revealed in Midnight, pg 51 History In the New Prophecy Series ''Midnight :It is said before this book, the rogue Sasha had two kits, Mothwing and Hawkfrost. She left them for RiverClan to raise. Mothwing was a warrior before she decided to be a medicine cat. She trained under Mudfur, the current medicine cat. She was afraid that StarClan wouldn't accept her, but later Hawkfrost tore off a moth's wing and set it outside Mudfur's den, Mudfur believed it to be a sign from Starclan that Mothwing is to be his apprentice. During her medicine cat training, she becomes good friends with Leafpaw, the medicine cat apprentice from ThunderClan. Sometimes Mothwing would secretly visit Leafpaw during the day, just to see what was going on in the different Clans. ''Moonrise :She is one of Leafpaw's closest friends. One day, when hunger drives Sorreltail to cross the RiverClan border, Hawkfrost finds her. When Mothwing appears, she tells Hawkfrost that this is no way to steal ThunderClan territory. Hawkfrost agrees that RiverClan should just take ThunderClan's territory little by little, just as Mothwing had said. Hawkfrost let Sorreltail go, and she and Leafpaw leave. Mothwing follows them back, apologizing about what had happened. She said that that was the only way Hawkfrost would let Sorreltail go. Leafpaw thought Hawkfrost was so much like Tigerstar, and she asked Mothwing who her father was. Mothwing replies that Tigerstar was. When a RiverClan apprentice by the name of Reedpaw almost drowned, Mothwing panicked. Leafpaw ended up saving his life. She tells Mothwing not to feel so bad about panicking. Dawn :Despite her best efforts, along with Cinderpelt and Leafpaw, her mentor, Mudfur dies, just before the Clans embark on the Great Journey. Just before the Clans leave, her mother Sasha comes to ask her and Hawkfrost to come back and live in the forest with her. Mothwing declines, explaining that she is RiverClan's medicine cat and her Clan needs her. Hawkfrost only declines because he just wants to take over the Clans later in life, but he doesn't exactly make that clear. Starlight :She accidentally gave the elders tainted water when the Clans were settled by the lake, but she seems to have paid closer attention to her mistakes after the incident and has grown into a wise healer. It is thought that she only became a medicine cat because a moth's wing appeared outside of the den of her mentor, Mudfur, RiverClan's previous medicine cat. Mudfur took it to be a sign from StarClan. When Leafpool mentions it to her in Starlight (after learning of Mothwing's disbelief in StarClan), Mothwing's eyes widen and says "That was-", but before she could finish, Cinderpelt called Leafpool. Twilight :Mothwing needs Leafpool's help to cure her Clanmates from a sickness brought by kits into the camp from a green sticky Twoleg fluid. She feels less self confident after the death of an elder named Ivytail. Despite her an Leafpool's best efforts, one on Dawnflower's kits dies (Tumblekit). Sunset :Hawkfrost blackmails Mothwing into making up a prophecy against Stormfur and Brook by threatening to tell the whole of RiverClan the truth unless she does as he says. She, disappointed, tells Leopardstar that StarClan sent her a sign saying Brook and Stormfur were unwelcome in RiverClan. It is also revealed that Hawkfrost caught the moth and put its wing outside of Mudfur's den for Mothwing, so as to be able to threaten Mothwing into doing what he wants. Hawkfrost didn't tell Mothwing what he did until the next morning, thereby taking control of her and crushing her faith in StarClan. For a while Mothwing was afraid of Hawkfrost but when Hawkfrost was killed, Mothwing had no need to worry about his blackmmailing and threatening. Willowpaw is also apprenticed to Mothwing. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Jaypaw, wondering why he couldn't scent Mothwing in his dream among the other medicine cats, withdraws from his dream and searches her thoughts, seeing the ordinary dreams of a normal warrior, and suspects that she does not believe in StarClan. Afterwards, Jaypaw asks what Mothwing dreamed about, Leafpool says that a Medicine cat could choose if they will share their dreams. ''Dark River :When Hollypaw goes to the Island to see what is wrong with RiverClan, she warns her and Willowpaw not to be seen. She takes care of Hollypaw while she is staying with RiverClan on the Island. Also, Mothwing is seen treating one of Icewing's newborn kits that stepped in pine needles. Outcast :At the Moonpool gathering, Mothwing doesn't show up. Willowpaw explains that she is tending to an infected bee sting, but Jaypaw thinks it was just an excuse not to come to the Moonpool because she doesn't believe in StarClan. Eclipse :When the medicine cats go to the Moonpool, Mothwing gives her apprentice her full medicine cat name, Willowshine, and is reluctant to do so,since she does not believe in StarClan. Long Shadows :Mothwing stays RiverClan's medicine cat. She starts to send Willowshine to the Moonpool by herself now that she is a full-fledged medicine cat. Sunrise :Mothwing does not make a formal apperance, although she is mentioned in the book and in the alligences. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice Mothwing is listed in the Alligances as the medicine cat. She is presumed to be caring for the sick cat in the RiverClan camp, which is later revealed to be Leopardstar. : In the Field Guide Series Cats of the Clans :It is revealed that StarClan have let Mothwing stay because they can see that she has studied hard and only has the wellfare of her Clanmates on her mind. :Because Mothwing could not receive warnings from StarClan, she thought that she might be destroying her Clan. She asks Leafpool to speak to Mudfur for her, in order to keep her Clan safer. :Rock also says that StarClan gave Mothwing Willowpaw as a better solution to this problem. In the Tigerstar and Sasha Series Return to the Clans :Mothwing, then Moth, is shown of the cover with her brothers Hawk and Tadpole. They are born during this book. Hawk, Moth, and Tadpole look for Ken while Sasha is hunting. They climb inside a house which floods. Tadpole tries to swim out of the water, but drowns. Sasha brings Hawk and Moth to live in RiverClan. Sasha stays for a bit, but when Leopardstar asks her to join the Clan, Sasha then decides that Clan life isn't for her, and leaves for her loner life. Character Pixels File:Mothwing(MCA).png|Medicine Cat Apprentice Version File:Mothwing(MC).png|Medicine Cat Version Family Members '''Father:' :Tigerstar:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Mother: :Sasha:Revealed in Dawn, page 229 Living (Confirmed by Erin Hunter) Brothers: :TadpoleRevealed in Return to the Clans, page 2: Deceased, Residence Unknown :Hawkfrost:Revealed in Moonrise, page 258 Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars Member Half-Sister: :Tawnypelt:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Half-Brother: :Brambleclaw:Revealed in Rising Storm, pages 19-20 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Grandfather: :Pinestar:Revealed in Code of the Clans, page 150 Deceased, Confirmed StarClan Member Grandmother: :Leopardfoot:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Status Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Great-Grandfather: :Adderfang:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Great-Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sweetbriar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 47 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Distant Grandfathers: :Cloudstar:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor :Gorseclaw:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Distant Grandmother: :Birdflight:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Aunts: :Nightkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Mistkit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 266 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Uncles: :Patchpelt:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Redtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Aunts: :Spottedleaf:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Willowpelt:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 362 Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Distant Great-Aunt: :Spottedpelt:Strongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pages 496-497 Deceased, Verified SkyClan ancestor Half-Neice: :Dawnpelt:Revealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Half-Nephews: :TigerheartRevealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :FlametailRevealed in Dark River, pages 20-21 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Cousins: :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sorreltail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Graystripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Squirrelflight:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Leafpool:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 509 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Living (As of Eclipse) :Feathertail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Briarpaw:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Blossompaw:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Bumblepaw:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Jayfeather:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Hollyleaf:Revealed in Sunrise, page 251 Status Unknown :Unnamed Tom Kit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Unnamed She-Kit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Tree References Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Medicine Cats Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Medicine Cat Apprentices Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Return to the Clans characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Mentors Category:Major Character